And Zappow will always love who?
by NickyW093
Summary: Stefani wants to know why Zappowberry would love her... A ZappowberryxStefani (Gender-swapped of PewdiepiexStephano) fanfic Genderswapped version of: Piggeh - Miss Piggeh Stephano - Stefani Pewdiepie - Zappowberry
1. The question

"How's it goin' sis? My name's ZAPPOWBERRY!" Zappowberry greeted, she is doing some recording. "Today, we are playing Karaoke Party!" she added. Zappowberry then began to browse some songs for her to sing, which, she found one that was very interesting and proceeds to sing.

Meanwhile, Miss Piggeh (the dead pig) and Stefani (the golden statue) were on the couch, talking and gossiping about their crazy experiences, including Miss Piggeh's first time snorting a condom, which disgusts Stefani, as she never did it before and she finds it disgusting. They keep on chatting, until Miss Piggeh had asked a very odd question.

"So, uh… I noticed you being with Zappowberry" Miss Piggeh spoke up

"Uh, yeah, I did" Stefani replied, "I was helping Zappow in Amnesia and, so what?"

"Right… well, I only brought it up because…" Miss Piggeh thinks for a moment, she tries to remember one thing that gets in her mind before speaking up to Stefani before talking about Zappow. And when she did, Miss Piggeh added "you like her, do you?"

"WHAT?!" Stefani shouted in shock and surprise "HECK NO!"

"Heck yea!" Miss Piggeh exclaimed, "While you were helping her, you like her!"

"No I don't!" Stefani shouted angrily, "look, just because I help Zappow in Amnesia, doesn't mean I like her"

Miss Piggeh calms her down, "Aw c'mon Steffy, you know you always care about her…"

_Ah, yeesh… _Stefani, finally calm down, thought _why Miss Piggeh would ask me this stupid question all of a sudden…?_


	2. I will always love you

_2 songs later…_

"Aw, here we go, here's a classic" Zappowberry had found a 3rd song

Miss Piggeh and Stefani were on a couch and watches as Zappow is about to sing. Stefani wasn't sure if Zappow would like her, so she began to rest just to clear a silly question Miss Piggeh had asked her.

"Alright…" Zappow took a deep breath and began to sing

_And I will always love you, Stefani…_

Stefani gasped; she was shocked upon hearing Zappow saying her name, realizing that she does like her after all…

"Ohhhhhh" Miss Piggeh gasped in excitement; she went up to a very surprised Stefani. "See, I told you she likes you" Miss Piggeh playfully teasing Stefani while nudging her, only to get smacked in the face by Stefani

"Shut up!" shouted Stefani, blushing in anger and embarrassment.

"OUCH!" Cried Miss Piggeh in pain, she then tries to recover herself.

_I will always lov_- _love you-_ _ooOOOuuooOOOOuuoooOOOuUU _

Zappow sang the last line between coughs, as the song finished, she then browse a very last song before finishing her video with a bro-fist

Miss Piggeh then walks off to get a first aid kit, as her nose is bleeding from a smack, but not before she whispered to Stefani "I told you she would like you…"

Stefani sigh in chagrin, _I'll kill you, Miss Piggeh…_


	3. Red-faced

While Zappowberry was editing a video so she could post it when she's done with the editing, Stefani was sharpening her scimitar, all while thinking about having her name heard from Zappow's singing.

_Jeez, Zappow, says my name in that "classic"? _Stefani thought …_why would she do that? WHY?_

"Hey Stefani, you alright?" asked a familiar, right behind Stefani

Stefani snapped out of herself and looked at someone, "Zapps?" she asked

Zappow asked once again "Are you okay? You don't look so good"

Stefani answered, blushes a little "I'm fine, it's not like— well..." her words had been trailed off.

Zappow then saw a worried expression on Stefani's face. She then asks "What's wrong Stefani? Are you sick? 'cos I think you need to take some medicine... no wait, you feeling hot? If you are, I can cool you down... but I'm kinda worried if you have a fever, 'cos if you do, I'll treat you. And if you can't help me because of that, who can help me-?"

"I said I'm fine, it's not like I'm feeling hot or sick or even had a fever... and... And, Uh" Stefani stuttered. She blushed really hard. The more Stefani blush, the harder Stefani tries to think. Stefani looked down to her shoes, she then whispered "Zappow?"

"Yeah?" Zappowberry respond...

"Can we go into your room; there's something I need to tell you..." Stefani asks, she felt like she's having a very hard time

"Sure!" Zappow grinned. She then led Stefani to Zappow's bedroom


	4. Private talks

When they stepped into Zappow's room, Stefani was standing still on one spot, literally, for she is a golden statue.

"Hey, can I get you something to eat? I' m hungry" Zappow ask as she was about to exit.

"No need" Stefani replied, she then ordered "oh and I need water"

"Alright" Zappow accepted as she went to get something. When she returned with the plate of her sandwiches and a cup of water for Stefani, Zappow place them on the nearby table and close the door shut.

"So" Zappow spoke up as she crossed her legs and reach her sandwich from her plate, Stefani grabs her cup of water and took a tiny sip "what do you want to tell me?" Zappow questioned

"..." It's all Stefani would responded. Stefani placed her cup on a nearby table, where the plate of sandwich is, goes to Zappowberry and pushed her, which makes her felt surprised, her eyes widen

"Uh, what are you—" ZappowBerry questioned, but Stefani shushed her. She climbed on top of Zappow and, to her surprise; Stefani kissed her, right on the lips.

Zappowberry had no options but to kiss back, she then began to blush. Stefani moved her left hand to caress Zappow's cheek. Stefani's tongue starts to slip out of her own mouth and into Zappow's, which she allowed by opening her mouth.

As the two kissed, their tongue curls and rubbed against each other. Zappow slowly move her arms and wrap Stefani's neck around. Stefani blush a little and her fingers are now brushing Zappow's dirty blonde hair. She moans quietly as Stefani became more passionate in kissing, Zappow's fingers are caught in Stefani's shoulder-length, golden brown hair.

The two then break the kiss, gasping for air, leaving a small trail of saliva between their tongues. Stefani looked into Zappow's ocean blue eyes.

"W-w-why you do that?" Zappow stutter, her face was flushed pure red.

Stefani smiles weakly "I love you…"

Zappow gasped in surprise "y-you? Loved me?!"

Stefani nodded weakly

"But why?" Zappow questioned as she blushed even hard

Stefani "I was with Miss Piggeh while I heard you singing a "classic" and you called my name in halfway of the song…"

"… oh yea" Zappow looked away, she then muttered something

"What is it?" Stefani asked

"I think I love you too…" That is what Zappow had muttered, she then added "BTW I was singing "I will always love you", Stefani"

Stefani then blushed harder than Zappow's

Zappow frowned "What's wrong?"

"I don't feel comfortable hearing that?" Stefani sigh

"aww, don't be that way…" Zappow responded as she pulled Stefani for a kiss one last time. As they stopped, Zappow added "I even have some feelings for you…"

"Me too…" Stefani smiled

And the two embraced, in silence. Afterwards, Zappowberry and Stefani got up from her bed and exit her room.

"So, Zappow…" Stefani spoke up "I was wondering if we can do it again tonight…"

Zappow thinks for a moment and finally replied "well, I love to, I'm guessing we can do it at 11 pm?"

"It'll have to do" Stefani agreed and then she added "but I think we'll have to stay quiet"

"Why?" Zappow asked, she wanted to know why they should be quiet by 11 pm

"We wouldn't want to wake them up and caught us doing it, especially Miss Piggeh" Stefani answered

"Alright, got it, come and see me in my room at 11 pm, okay?" Zappow responded

"Alright, I'll remember…" Stefani nodded

Zappow then kissed Stefani's cheek and went to her computer to start her "Fridays with Zappowberry" video.


End file.
